


Lust

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: What happens when Hermione enters the world of BDSM, Kinky and Rough Sex and meets some familar faces.





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione looked at herself in the mirror as she took a deep breath. She wore a deep purple wrap dress that stopped mid thigh with a pair matching heels. She had seen a small ad in the corner of the Daily Profit that had intrigued her. It had mentioned people who had an interest in BDSM, kinky and rough sex and the like.

She had first wanted to make some of her fantasies a reality when she had begun sleeping with George. He had liked to spank her, softly and playful like at first, until she wanted it harder. George obliged but it wasn't hard enough. During sex Hermione had tried to encourage George to experiment with her, bind her wrists to bed posts as he shagged her hard and fast, choke her as she orgasmed, but George was wasn't willing to do it. They had broken up soon after.

Hermione smiled as she thought back on the memories but right now she was up for something more. She took one last look at herself before she grabbed her travelling cloak and a small clutch with her essentials in it and apparated away near to a small club located in a hidden away corner on the border of Knockturn and Diagon Alley called Lust.

She appeared at the apparition point just down the laneway. She pulled the hood of her cloak up over her heard as she walked towards the club. She was stopped at the door but a big burley wizard.

"Name?" He asked brutley.

"Rose." She said without looking up as the watched the body guards feet move to allow her inside.

As she walked into the dark club she took a breath, she saw many people conversing on the lounges spread out across the club, while others were heading off down the hallways to the playrooms that had been set up.

She looked across the room when she spotted the bar. She handed her cloak off to one of the staff and headed over to the bar to get a drink, something to calm her nerves.

As she had been drinking her drink Charlie and Bill Weasley had entered the club. She hadn't noticed them, but Bill who had been gazing around the club spotting her. Not knowing it was her Bill leant into his brother.

"Witch at the bar." He said as he gazed over her. "Beautiful isn't she." He commented as he glanced at her side on with only a slither of her face showing.

"She is indeed." He said as he looked at her closer.

"We should go and introduce ourselves." Said Bill as he and Charlie moved towards Hermione.

"You look absolutely stunning. We can't wait to play with you." Whispered Bill as he came up behind her.

"Can we get two fire whiskies please and whatever the lady is drinking?" He said.

Hermione smiled as she turned to face the man who had called her beautiful.

"Bill! Charlie!" She said surprised.

"Hermione?" They replied at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

"Imagine the same thing you two are" She said still surprised.

"But I didn't think that..." Began Bill

Hermione smiled softly as the bar tender handed them their drinks.

"I thought you were dating George?" Said Charlie.

"I was, but he was a little too straight laced for me" She said sipping her drink as she maintained eye contact with the two oldest Weasleys.

Bill and Charlie were intrigued, they would have never thought of Hermione as the type of person to enjoy rough sex. They had to know more.

"Well Bill and I could have told you that George is vanilla as they come love. " Smiled Charlie as he sat on one side of her resting his palm on her creamy thigh as Bill took a seat on the other side of her.

"So tell us Hermione." Said Bill as he tried to draw her attention back to him as he nodded softly at Charlie who knew what was about to unfold "Tell me what did want him to do to you."

Hermione smirked. She couldn't believe she was about share her fantasies with two oldest Weasley Brothers. She had always found them attractive, but since they had arrived in the club their sexiness had increased.

"Well..." She smirked. "He used to spank me you see." She said as she looked deep into Bill's eyes.

"Did he now?" Asked Bill with raised eyebrows. "Did that make you wet love?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, so I asked him to spank me harder, so hard that my ass was red and warm, but he wouldn't do it." She said as she felt Charlie's hand slip from her thigh as he pushed up against her.

"Stand up Hermione." Said Charlie as she did almost immediately as she felt Charlie's hand trace down the side of her body as it passed her hip as Bill got up and took a step forward closing the distance between them. As he did Hermione felt Charlie's hand leave her body momentarily before connecting again with a sharp crack as Hermione closed her eyes and as a groan emitted from her soft lips as she arched back into Charlie.

"I think she likes it." Smiled Bill as his lips found her neck as he kissed her soft supple skin. "Tell...me...what...else...you...like...Hermione." He said as he kissed her neck before making his way back to her lips as Charlie spanked her again as his warmth breath breathed on her.

"Tell us what you like Hermione." He said as one hand went to her throat forcing her head back as Bill's began to kiss her exposed neck.

"Do you like it when squeeze her throat, forcing your head back into me."

Hermione nodded softly as he held on. "Yes" She breathed.

"What...else..." He said as he pushed the material of her dress away from her shoulder.

"I...want to be...tied up to the bed, chained to the wall...blindfolded...spanked...I want you to talk dirty to me...call me...a whore...slut...I want to be teased...taken to the edge...but don't let me come...punish me however you want..."

"However we want." Growled Bill.

"Yes...god...yes...however you want.." She moaned as she enjoyed the sensation.

"I want you to fuck me both at the same time...pounding into me...at the same...make me scream both your names... as I come...I want you to take control of me...make me beg" She said as she felt Bill undo her wrap dress leaving in loose on her body as his hands went to her breasts as his fingers traced her clit causing Hermione to moan even louder.

Charlie looked up. "Perhaps dear brother we should take this to a playroom." He said as he kissed her soft, tender skin as Bill kissed her as he opened his eyes and nodded

"Do you want to play with us?".Asked Bill.

Hermione simply moaned as Bill chuckled as he stopped kissing her

Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. "Don't worry love. We never leave a witch unsatisfied. "Come on." He whispered as he took one hand and Charlie took the other as they headed towards the playroom.

As they headed off they hadn't noticed Sirius and Remus in the club. "Was that Hermione Granger with Bill and Charlie Weasley?" Said Sirius as they sat on the lounge.

Remus nodded. "I'd love to get a taste of her. So sweet." He growled.

Sirius chuckled. "There's always next time Mooney." He smiled as a pretty young girl sat across his lap as she unbuttoned his shirt. "For now, just enjoy."


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie and Bill were leading Hermione down the long hallway looking for a vacant playroom, but Bill just couldn't wait. He gripped Hermione's hand tighter and swung her from Charlie's grasp as he pushed her into the wall as his hand went to her throat as he kissed her roughly as his body pressed into hers.

As he kissed her Hermione tried to move one of her hands but was quickly stopped as she felt Bill's hand snap her hand into the wall behind her as Bill broke the kiss and his other hand found its way to Hermione's hand and gripped it before it even had a chance to move. As their foreheads touched he opened his eyes as he looked at her.

"I didn't say you could move." He growled lowly as he breathed.

Hermione smirked as she stared right back at Bill. "Are you going to punish me?" She teased.

Bill smiled as his hand, still entwined with Hermione's moved towards her neck, before he released her hand and gripped onto her hair and pulled it down as Hermione gasped.

"You're going to wish that's all I'm going to do you tonight." He said leaning forward as he whispered in her ear as Hermione smirked before they heard Charlie's voice.

"Are you two starting the party without me?" He said as he came up beside Hermione. "Can't have that now, can we brother?" He said as he made eye contact with him. "Don't worry I've found somewhere to play." He smirked as he took her hand from Bill's grasp. "Come on." He said softly as he led her a few doors up as they walked up through the door. As they did Hermione's eyes widened as she saw muggle handcuffs, bondage cuffs satin ties and blindfolds on a side table by the bed. Her eyes scanned the room as she saw bindings where she could bound to the wall, she saw chains dangling from the ceiling as she closed her eyes and imagined herself bound with the chains as Charlie and Bill explored her body, her hands aching to touch to them, touch herself. She let out a small groan as she felt the two men come up behind her.

"See something you like Granger?"Asked Charlie as she felt their hands push her dress off her shoulders as their lips found her bare skin as they pushed down her bra straps as she felt them unclip her bra as they slid it off her body as she felt their arms slip around her finding her bare breasts, she felt them pull on her nipples, teasing them.

Hermione groaned as she closed her eyes as she let her hands explore. "Chain me up." She breathed as she felt Bill and Charlie pause for a quick moment. "Chain me up." She repeated.

Charlie smirked as he moved in front of her, towering over her as Bill remained behind her tweaking her nipples as he took Hermione's hand and began to guide her in exploring in her body.

Charlie's hand shot to her neck as she gasped. "Is that what you want, you want to be chained while Bill and I fuck you, is that what you want? Little whore, you want fucking your brains out, both of us at the same time, greedy little witch."

"Gods, yes." She said as she felt herself getting wetter as she felt Charlie squeeze her throat harder as Bill was tracking the outside of her folds with both of their hands, driving her crazy."

Charlie chuckled as he moved closer to her and whispered into her ear, loud enough so Bill could hear also. "Get on your hands and knees. Now!" He demanded as he let go of her throat as she dropped to her knees.

"Stick your ass out Hermione. I want to see it." Said Bill who was now standing behind her dropping to his knees as she did as she was told.

"Mmmm, so sexy." He mumbled as he ran his hand over her ample behind before she felt a sharp pain from Bill's hand hit her. She groaned as her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sharp sensation wash over her as she did she heard fabric tearing.

"Much better." He mumbled as she felt his lips on her as she felt one of his finger trace along her folds as he kissed and spanked her bum.

Hermione had been so focused on Bill that she didn't notice Charlie had grabbed the pair of bondage cuffs from the bedside table and had bound her wrists not only into the cuffs, but also to an anchor point on the floor.

Charlie stood in front of her as he ran his hand over her hair as his hand trailed down her face to her chin as he forced her to look up. "I can't wait to see that baby, but first you need to take care of this." He said as he undid the buckle on his pants as he unzipped and pulled his cock out of his pants.

Hermione stared at it for a moment as she took in the site before her, motioning to move her hands she looked down to find them bound. She looked up to see Charlie smiling, shaking his head.

"Uhhh, uhhh, uhhh, no hands, you won't be needing them." He said as he pushed his cock towards her open lips as she accepted his wide girth as she began to move her mouth up and down his long length as she felt Charlie's hands rest on her head.

"Yes, that's it so, mmmm, that's it, take it deeper, you know you can Hermione...that's it good, good girl." He said as he enjoyed the pleasure Hermione's mouth was giving him. Hermione let out a moan as Bill's fingers slipped inside her as she took Charlie further into her mouth as he closed his eyes as he held her head in place as she continued to suck and play with his cock with her tongue, as she did Charlie's hand moved to the back of her hand and forced himself further into her mouth forcing her to gag on his cock.

As she did she felt Bill connect with her clit as she moaned onto Charlie's cock. Charlie smiled as she did as he looked at Bill who nodded as he began to circle her clit once more as Hermione began to writhe her body against his hand as she strained against her bindings.

Charlie chuckled as he watched her lose herself in Bill's touch. He slowly began to withdraw his member from her mouth as she moaned at Bill's touch as her breath became laboured.

Charlie dropped to his knees as he trailed his hand down her front as she reached her breasts. Quickly finding her nipples he began to tug and twist as he moaned.

"So wet..." Mumbled Bill as she felt him remove his fingers and replace them with his tongue.

Hermione cried out as Bill's tongue touched her clit for the first time.

Bill smirked as he continued to tease her. She began to push back into Bill as he spanked her once again.

"Ohhh, god..."She cried out as she could feel herself starting to lose control.

"Bill" She panted. "Go...Mmmmm.." She moaned as she arched her back as the restraints strained as she tried to move as she exposed her neck.

"Bill...I can't..hold...ple..." She panted as Charlie's hand shot to her neck and squeezed as his other hand continued to tease her nipple.

"Open your eyes Hermione." He said, but Hermione was too lost in ecstasy to obey.

Charlie squeezed her tighter as her breathed heavy. "I said open your eyes now!"He said still squeezing as her eyes shot open as their eyes locked.

"That's it! Come on!" He demanded as he squeezed her as Bill continued to drive her to higher heights.

Hermione opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out as Charlie squeezed as her body began to shake as she strained against her restraints as she let her orgasm take her over as she came in Bill's mouth.

Bill kissed her working her way back up her body. "Mmmm very very sexy baby." He muttered. "Can't wait to be inside you fucking you raw." He whispered by her ear as Charlie smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie dropped down to meet Hermione's face as she was still recovering and kissed her deeply as one of his hands came to her neck as he deepened the kiss as the other undid her restraints. She collapsed to the floor as she felt Bill arms wrap underneath her as his lips connected to the back of her neck.

"Mmm, you have no idea how good you taste witch." He said as he listened to Hermione breath. Bill moved his hands to her nipples as he began to tease her as he heard her gulp softly as he felt her body shift back into him slightly.

Bill smirked as his spare hand dipped into her as Hermione groaned. He reached around as he continued to tease her nipple.

"Taste yourself."He whispered in her ear as he slips his finger into her mouth as began to lick her juices from his finger when she heard Charlie chuckle.

"Very sexy witch, but I want to taste you."

Hermione opened her eyes as she looked up meeting Charlie's eyes. "What are you waiting for?"

Bill growled as a dangerous smile came across his face as he looked at Bill who was pulling Hermione up to her feet as he kept their bodies connected as he spanked her hard as grabbed a blindfold and quickly fastened it around her eyes and the darkness took over. Hermione began to breath heavier as Bill's hand came to her throat as she heard him whisper in her ear.

"Relax witch." He breathed as he ran a finger down her spine as he maintained his grip on her throat. "You'll get what you want."

"But not before getting what we want." Breathed Charlie as she felt his breath graze over in front of her. "Put your hands out in front of you, wrists together." He said with serious tone as he waited for her to obey.

Hermione did as she was asked and held her hands out. She felt something click around them. Restraints. She smirked as began to get turned on at the thought of being chained up. Charlie reached out and grabbed her as she nearly tripped over herself as she began to walk behind him as Bill followed behind them.

"Stop" Said Charlie as she did immediately. Charlie grabbed her right wrist as Bill grabbed her left and he attached them to the chains that hung from the ceilings.

"Mmmm much better." Growled Bill as he slapped her breast as Hermione arched her back as she bit her tongue as she moaned.

"What do you think brother?" He asked.

"I think she's going to like this even more." He said as he held up a spreader bar and smiled as he began to kiss down her legs, getting closer and closer to her wetness as Hermione squirmed.

"Uh, uh, uh" Said Charlie as Bill spanked her.

"She's so wet brother." Said Bill as he dipped his finger into her and licked her juices off.

"Spread your legs witch." He said, but Hermione didn't move. Bill smirked. "Spread your legs, show us your pretty little pussy slut." He said as he his finger traced her lips as Hermione closed her eyes as she let herself get lost in Bill's touch, but almost as soon as she did, she was pulled back by Charlie's voice.

"I said spread your legs whore!" He demanded as Bill spanked her hand as he whispered into her ear. "Now you pay the price." He whispered as she felt something clink around her ankles.

"What, what's was..." She said as she felt Bill's hand come across her mouth and nose completely muffling her.

"You don't get to talk anymore. Not one sound. You understand." Said Charlie as he grabbed her face as Charlie began to finger her roughly as she tried to move but couldn't her breath shuddered as her breathing increased as Bill let go of her mouth as she inhaled sharply trying to get air as Charlie loosened the chain, forcing Hermione forward so her arse was sticking it out, her back was flat as she felt Bill's hand under chin as she breathed on him as she felt Charlie pressed his hard cock against her as he slipped his finger into her as she moaned as she strained against the restraints.

Hermione desperately wanted to beg Charlie and Bill to stop teasing her and just fuck her and the two boys knew it.

Charlie slipped into her as she shuddered as she tried to pull herself up against the restraints to arch her back, but Bill held her firmly in place as she dripped in wetness as he spanked her ass as the other hand went to her clit and began to make circles.

Hermione was desperate as she tried to hold back a moan as Charlie began to speed up as his hand began to find his way with her clit as Bill began to squeeze her throat to keep her from moaning and to heighten her orgasm.

"That's it witch, take him." He said. "God baby, you look so sexy taking his cock. Does he fill you up? Do you like the way his cock feels inside of you, pounding you?"

Hermione nodded as her breathing became faster with each passing second. "Use. You're. Words. Witch."

Hermione didn't wait. "God, yes! I need both of you, right now, god please.. Bill I need you right now please..."

"You want both of us do you?" He said as his fingers teased her nipple.

"Yes, Charlie in my ass and you in my...Ohh..." She moaned as Charlie continued to touch her.

"Where do you want me?" He teased.

"Inside me." She breathed.

In perfect sync Charlie slipped out of her as he yanked on the chain forcing Hermione as Bill dropped to the floor and un clicked the shackles before standing up and pulling her into him.

Bill ran grabbed her ass and pulled her up to his hips as Hermione instinctually wrapped her legs around him.

"Good girl." He muttered as his cock rested at her entrance as Charlie pushed up against her ass. Charlie and Bill exchanged glances, smirking as they entered her both at the same time as she gasped.

"Ohhh was the only thing that came out of her mouth as she tried to form words, but couldn't; the ecstasy and pleasure was the only thing that her brain could comprehend as they picked up the pace pounding into her harder and harder.

"I told you I couldn't wait to be inside you...fucking you..."

"Talk to us baby, how does it feel, both of us pounding inside you..."

"Merlin, yes, god, righ...Mmpphh..."

"God witch...your ass is so tight...I'm not..going..to last..so much...mmm."

"Let me see...you...both of you.."

Bill smirked. "Mmmmm, ask...me...again." He said as he squeezed her throat, just enough so she could still speak.

"Need..to..see...you...now.." She breathed.

Bill knew they were all getting closer to orgasm as he reached around and ripped the blindfold off, with neither of them slowing down as moans and groans began to fill the room as Charlie and Bill pressed up to Hermione hard as she screamed as they unloaded into her as her body began to shake as she used legs to pull Bill into her as her body went limp with the occasional twitch as Charlie unhooked her from the chains hooked to her wrist as Bill and Charlie lowered her down.

"Are you alright love?" Asked Bill as he looked down into her eyes.

Hermione smiled as she held onto Bill to steady herself. "More than okay. I mean I don't know how long it's going to before I can walk normally again.." She said as Charlie chuckled. "But that was amazing."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, enjoyed us." Said Charlie. "You sure you're alright?" He asked as she looked around the room.

"I'm okay." She said as she walked over and picked up her bra.

"Here, let me." Said Bill as he stood behind her and clipped her bra back together as she felt his lips kiss her shoulders as Charlie stood in front of her.

"You know I'm really glad we did this."

"Me too. You two are amazing. I'm glad I could do this with someone I trust, so I swear to Merlin if I find out that anyone knows about what happened here I" She said as she wrapped her dress back over her body.

Charlie kissed her softly. "We wouldn't Hermione. This is something we want to keep to ourselves." He said as she smiled as she headed towards the door, Bill caught something out of the corner of his eye as he reached down.

"Hermione, did you forget.."

Hermione stopped, turned and smirked over her shoulder. "No I didn't." She said as she closed the door behind her and walked back up the hallway before apparating away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius and Remus arrived back to Grimmauld Place satisfied from their experience in the club.

"Did you know about Hermione being in..."

"No." Said Remus as he took a seat while Sirius poured himself and Remus a drink and came back and handed it to him.

"She looked amazing tonight." He said as he took a sip.

"Mmmm, she did." Said Remus as he sipped while looking at the empty air in front of him.

"I know you want to shag her Remus. I know Mooney wants to shag her."

Remus smirked as he took a sip of his drink.

Sirius continued to talk as he stared at his best mate. "You're thinking about what you want to do to her aren't you."

"Reading my mind are you old friend?"

Sirius chuckled. "I was never any good at that Mooney and I certainly don't need to be a Legilimens to know what you're thinking." He smiled.

Remus chuckled as he continued on with his drink as a plan to seduce the young witch began to formulate in his head.

The next morning Hermione had woken up smiling as she dreamt about her experience with two eldest Weasleys the night before. She let out a soft moan as she stretched her hands over her head; she smiled as she felt the sharp crisp morning air touched her soft skin just like the soft touch of a woman on her middle as her mind began to fantasize.

She closed her eyes as she imagined her hands secured to the corners of her bed with soft silk bindings, her eyes darkened with a blindfold. Luna watched her like a lion watched her prey, her eyes roaming over Hermione as she writhed against her bindings.

Luna sat in the chair across from Hermione, her fingers deep in her pussy as her other hand teased her nipples.

"Mmmm so sexy and all for me." Luna muttered as she took her dripping fingers out of her depths and walked over to Hermione and let her hand trail softly up her body leaving a trail of her juices over Hermione's body as she did. As Luna ran her hand over her right nipple Hermione moaned her name.

Luna slipped her fingers into Hermione's mouth roughly, causing her to gag, but Luna didn't remove her fingers she simply said "I didn't say you could speak, or gag witch. Suck my fingers clean of your juice, taste yourself."

Hermione began to suck harder and harder, cleaning her own juices off her fingers. Luna smiled as she whipped her leg over and began to straddle Hermione. With her hand still in her mouth Luna began to work her way down her body, her lips enveloping her nipple, biting as Luna began to tease her.

In between Hermione working Luna's fingers in her mouth, she began to moan softly as her she felt her breathing increase as she arched her back trying to push her nipple further into her mouth.

Meanwhile Luna had arrived at Hermione's flat excited to see Muggle London after going shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione?" She called out. "Are you here?"

"Yes...Luna...Mmmmm" She moaned.

"Hermione...where are you? Are you coming?"

"I'm coming...Luna...I'm coming...right...Mmmmmm..Now..." She moaned as she breathed as she opened her eyes, smiling as she felt the dampness in between her thighs.

"Hermione, are you ready to go?" Came Luna's voice.

Hermione sat up. "Bugger, she had completely forgotten. Had she been here the whole time, had she heard everything, it wasn't like she had put silencing charms up. There was no time to worry about that now.

"Sorry Luna. I'll be there in a minute." She said as she darted out of bed and rushed over to the wardrobe, pulling out the first things she could find which were black skinny jeans, ballet flats, and a dark purple Henley long sleeved shirt with a winter coat and beanie. She quickly put charm on her hair before taking a deep breath and headed out to find Luna waiting in the living room where Luna was waiting.

"Sorry to keep you Luna..."

"It's alright; you sounded like you were busy."

Hermione's cheeks went red.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything" She said innocently

Hermione smiled. "No, no nothing. Come on we better get going." She said as they headed towards the floo.

"Remember we have to be back for dinner at Burrow at 6pm."

Hermione froze as Luna grabbed her floo powder and stepped into the floo.

"Luna, did you say dinner at the Burrow?"

Luna nodded. "Yes, you remember the weekly dinner at the Burrow, Sirius and Professor Lupin are coming as well. Did you forget?" She said.

"Must have just forgotten that's all." She smiled as thoughts ran through her mind, how seeing Charlie and Bill after last night affect her, what would they say to her, would they try anything in their mother's house.

"Hermione are you coming?" Said Luna as she stood in Floo.

"Yes, uh sorry." She said as she stepped in Floo as Luna called out Diagon Alley as the green flames erupted them both.

The day had gone quickly and Molly had been cooking all afternoon as Bill walked through the back door.

"All this food could feed an army mum" He smiled

"Nonsense, just making sure there's enough for everyone."

Bill chuckled. "You always cook plenty of food mum, my colleagues in Egypt always used to look forward to when I come home because of all the food you'd send back with me."

Molly smiled. "Yes dear, well there are a few extra mouths to feed today with Sirius, Remus, Luna and Hermione coming..." She said as Bill's ears peaked up.

So Hermione was coming, he thought to himself, he could have a chance to talk to her about last night, he wanted more, he wanted her.

Meanwhile Hermione and Luna had finished shopping and were having a cup of tea in a local Muggle cafe.

"It's quite fascinating really those moving staircases, not like the ones are Hogwarts, but they were quite magical moving on their own."

Hermione laughed. "I think you mean escalators Luna and they run on electricity as do most things in the Muggle world.

"I see and what is electricity?" She asked confused.

"It's...well...it's..." Hermione paused; it was like trying to explain something to a young child that had never seen it before.

"Well, it's quite amazing really, that Muggles do all this without a wand." She said as she gazed at the clock.

"5:30, Hermione, I've enjoyed seeing your Muggle world, but we better go, we've got to be at the Burrow at 6" Said Luna as she got up and walked out of the cafe leaving Hermione to pay.

"Come on, we've still got to get to the apparition point."

"Can't we apparate here Hermione."

"Not really Luna, Muggles aren't really accustomed to seeing people disappear in front of them."

"Oh I see." She said Luna skipped down the lane way bags in hand as Hermione laughed at the sight in front of her before her mind trailed back to thoughts of seeing Bill and Charlie as she following behind.

Back at the Burrow Bill, Charlie and the other Weasley children along with Harry began to head into the house to begin cleaning up for dinner.

"You know Hermione's coming tonight." Said Bill as he walked next to Charlie.

"I figured she might be, she's usually a regular at these dinners isn't she." He replied.

Bill was a little bit shocked at his brother's reaction he should be more excited that Hermione was coming. "You sound like you're not to happy she's coming."

Charlie smirked. "Of course I'm happy when she's cuming Bill" He said as he accentuated the word coming as Bill chuckled. "We need to talk to her, find out what she wants, she might have thought of last night as one time thing."

"She doesn't seem like the type of witch that only wants a one night only type of deal." Said Bill.

"Yeah well she didn't seem like the type of witch that we'd find in a dark dirty sex club either." Said Charlie.

"Mmm point taken, alright first we talk, then we shag." Smiled Bill as he walked through the backdoor as Charlie laughed and shook his head.

Guests had started to arrive as the clock approached 6 and Molly and the rest of the Weasleys and Harry were there to greet them.

"Sirius, Remus!" How wonderful to see you dears." Said Molly as she hugged both of them. "Remus, you're looking too thin as always."

Remus smiled softly. "As always Molly." He said

"Yes well enough of that, we'll get you some food and everything will be right as rain."

"Harry" smiled Sirius as Harry hugged his godfather. "Enjoying your holidays?"

"Of course, it's been great. It's good to see you though." He replied.

Sirius looked around the room and noticed Hermione wasn't there. "I believe your missing someone from your trio. Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"She should be here soon." Said Harry.

"Well it's almost 6, she better hurry if she wants to avoid the lecture from Molly."

"I don't lecture Sirius Black, it's just good manners to arrive on time. Harry dear, would you mind just popping on over to make sure everything's alright and that she's on her way."

"I..." But before Harry could answer Bill volunteered.

"Harry hasn't seen Sirius for a while. I'll go I'll be back in a minute."

"Why you?" Said Ron as he looked to Bill. "She's my friend."

"Well I don't see you volunteering do I. Besides she's my friend too." He smirked as he hopped into the floo and headed over.

As he stepped out he saw Luna sitting on the lounge. "Luna is everything alright?"

"Oh hello Bill. Yes, just waiting for Hermione, she's just in the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" He asked concerned.

"I think so, but she's been in there a while."

Bill headed down the hallway and knocked on the door. "Hermione, its Bill. Uh Bill Weasley."

Her head snapped up. He was here, why was he here, oh it was probably past 6 and his mother had sent him.

"Can I come in?" He asked as he waited a few seconds for a response but when he didn't receive one, he walked in and found her sitting on the edge of the bathtub.

He knelt down in front of her. "Love, are you alright?" He asked.

"I...um...I...last night and..."

Bill quickly motioned to the door closing it before coming back to Hermione.

"Did we hurt you too.."

"No, no, no, last night was incredible. I loved everything I...you and Charlie were amazing. I guess it just sorted of scared me."

"Why would that scare you? Were scared because you enjoyed it, because you want me...I mean more?" He smiled

Hermione nodded. "I don't know I was nervous about seeing you two today especially after last night."

"Love, last night for both of us was amazing the way you response to both of us was incredibly sexy and I know I speak for both Charlie and me and we would definitely want to see you again, be with you again, but it's something we need to talk to about, all three of us.

Hermione's head dropped in her hands. "Merlin I feel like such a freak."

Bill chuckled and put his hand over hers. "Don't worry love; we've all got a little bit of freak in us." He said as they stood up. "Now come we should get going, otherwise we both know my mother is going to barraging in here wanting to know what's taking so long." He said as they headed out of the bathroom, grabbed Luna and headed to the Burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Bill walked back through the Floo with Hermione and Luna in tow to find his mother waiting for them.

Hermione immediately apologised. "I'm sorry for being late Mrs Weasley, time just got away from us." She smiled.

"We went sightseeing in Muggle London, it was quite incredible the things the Muggles can do without a wand." Said Luna as she headed off into the lounge room where everyone else was waiting as Hermione offered to help.

"Is there anything I can help you with Mrs Weasley?" She asked.

Mrs Weasley shook her head and waved her hands. "No, no dear, you're kind to offer but everything is almost done, you go in the lounge room and I'll call when everything's ready. It won't be too long." Smiled Molly as Hermione smiled back and nodded as Bill escorted her towards the lounge room.

"You know we could just slip away no-one would ever know." He whispered as Hermione smiled softly.

"Well that wouldn't be fair to Charlie now would it?" She said as they continued walking.

"I don't know what you're talking about love. I was only talking about talking about things."

Hermione turned and faced him and smirked. "Liar." She said as she backed out of the room and entered the lounge room where the others were waiting. Charlie appeared at his brother's side.

"Trying to steal Hermione away? Were you?" Said Charlie

"No, just figured we'd talk about last night, what it all meant."

"So you wanted to shag her." Said Charlie.

Bill shook his head and headed into the lounge room with no response as Charlie followed with a smile.

As they entered they found Remus and Sirius had arrived and Hermione was chatting away to Sirius and Remus as the twins were entertaining everyone else as Charlie and Bill leant against the door frame watching on as their eyes flickered between the two groups.

"I take it you've been well Hermione?" Asked Remus.

"Yes Profes...Remus, everything's been great, works been good, just busy as always."

"Sounds like you hardly have time for anything else love." Said Sirius.

Sirius's eyes met with hers. "How can you're needs be met when you're working all the time."

Hermione looked away as Sirius slid closer to her. "Well I don't see how that's any of your business Sirius." She said

"Well I know you think you're satisfied after last night." He said as Hermione whipped her head to face Sirius as she felt her cheeks start to flush a light pink colour.

"I don't know what you're talking Sirius."

"I mean we saw you at Lust last night."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You...sa..."

"We saw with those two." Said Sirius as he acknowledged Bill.

"What we're you two doing there?" She asked

Remus and Sirius smiled. "Indulging. Just...like...you" He smirked.

"I...um.."

"Don't be ashamed Hermione. It's nothing to be ashamed of...indulging in your fantasies."

"Lunch is ready!" Came Molly's voice.

Remus held out his hand to help her up as he whispered to her. "It took all of my strength not to grab you and fuck you up against the wall right in the full view of everyone."

Hermione subconsciously bit her lip and smiled softly which didn't go unnoticed by either of the men.

"I think she likes that Mooney."

"Mmm definitely a plan for later then." Said Remus as they headed into the kitchen and Hermione took a seat next inbetween Sirius and Remus so that they could execute their first steps in seducing Hermione.

Everyone began to dig into the food and was making friendly conversation. Mrs Weasley was commenting on how Remus was always too thin and how Sirius should do something with his hair saying that a man his age shouldn't have wild curly hair. Harry was talking to Charlie and Bill about Romania and Egypt.

Hermione nearly choked on her food when she felt two hands, one on each of her thighs as they began to etch closer to the inner part of her thigh.

"You right there love?" Asked Sirius.

"Mmm hmmm." She said not looking at either of them as she tried to concentrate on anything else other than the hands roaming her thighs.

Sirius leant over her to grab the bread and muttered a spell under his breath. Suddenly she felt her jeans transfigure into a loose skirt, allowing their hands to move further up her legs. She felt Remus's hand trail up her thigh and began to tease her slit through her panties.

Hermione closed her eyes for a few moments as she let herself enjoy the feeling of Remus's hand teasing her. She felt Sirius's hands etch closer and closer as Remus pulled her panties aside and dipped a finger into her wetness.

Hermione closed her eyes as she bit her lip as Remus's finger begun to tease her.

Remus lowered his voice and begun to whisper to Hermione "You know I wish it was me dipping inside you right now." He said as his hand pushed her legs further apart as Remus was working over her clit as she tried to control her breathing. "I wish I could feel your wetness dripping down my hand. I wish I could taste you love, you smell delicious." He said with a smirk as Hermione inhaled sharply as she felt her body began to tighten.

As desperate as she was to cry out she silenced herself as her body trembled as she let the wave of orgasm take her over as Remus slipped out of her smiling softly as Sirius's hand slipped inside of her.

"Told you I would taste you love." He said as he slipped in and out of her as he picked up a chip and gravy off his plate and mixing her juices as he tasted her.

Hermione looked a little dazed which didn't go unnoticed by Mrs Weasley.

"Are you alright Hermione dear, you look a little flushed?"

Hermione smiled as did Sirius and Remus. "I'm fine Mrs Weasley, just a little warm in here." She said as she got up revealing her skirt.

"That why you changing into a skirt?" Smirked Charlie.

Hermione nodded. "I'm just going to head outside, just to cool off alright."

"We'll come with you." Said Bill as he motioned to move.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no, it's alright you stay I won't be long." She said as she headed out the kitchen and out the back door of the Burrow.

Remus leant over to Sirius. Do you think we scared her?" He asked.

"You tell me, you we're the one who got her all too yourself"

Remus chuckled. "I'll be sure to share next time." He replied.

"I'll go and talk to her." He said as he rose up out of his chair.

"That was absolutely delicious Molly as always and now I think I need to go and try and walk some of this to make room for some desert." He smiled as he exited room glancing at Bill and Charlie as he did.

He headed out the back door and saw Hermione sitting on a bench in the garden.

"Alright love?" He asked as he sat down next her.

She smiled and nodded.

"Do you want to talk about wh..." He said before being cut off as Hermione kissed him.

"No, that was...I mean Remus was incredible."

"It turns you on doesn't it, doing that in completely in the open in front of your friends."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Nothing to be ashamed of love."

"I'm not ashamed Sirius. I wanted...want more. I want you and Remus...together...tonight at the club. 10 o'clock don't be late." She said as she got up and headed back inside passing Remus at the doorway as she leant up and kissed him softly. "Thank you. 10pm, don't be late." She said as she let her hand trail across his chest.

Remus headed over and took a seat next to a smiling Sirius. "10pm?" He queried.

"Us, Hermione, the club, 10pm." He smiled as Remus chuckled.

It was 9:59pm when Hermione arrived at the club, nervous and excited to see the two Marauders. She stepped through the heavy doors as the clock struck 10pm, she felt a strong arm wrap around her pulling her back into a strong male form.

"Perfect timing as always Miss Granger." Said Remus whispering in her ear as he put his hands over hers exploring her body as Sirius stepped out from the shadows and he closed the gap between as he stared down at her as she touched herself with Remus's help as he explored her body almost like he was undressing her with his eyes.

"Tell me what you like love." He said as his hands undid the knot that held her dress together as he pushed it apart revealing her black lace bra and panties.

"Mmm, very sexy." He crooned as his lightly ran over her breasts as he felt her breath shudder as Remus had guided her hand to the band of her panties as they slipped into her down and inside her wet slit.

Hermione moaned softly as Sirius smirked at the scene unfolding in front of him

"Taste yourself Hermione." He whispered as their hands went to her mouth as she closed her eyes as she licked her own juices from their fingers.

Sirius had touch her, he couldn't wait any longer. He began to kiss her neck as Remus kissed this other side as they both pressed into her. She could feel their bulges throbbing as their hands ran over her body. Remus pulled her dress off her body, letting it drop to the floor.

"Delectable." Whispered Remus as he bit down on her shoulder as he brushed the straps of her bra down before unclipping and letting it fall to the floor as Hermione reached out to Sirius and ran her hand down his now bare chest, tracing over his tattoo's as she leant forward kissing him as her arse backed further into Remus who growled.

"You're just begging for me for fuck you aren't you witch." He breathed as he gripped onto her arse before spanking it hard as she let out a groan as Sirius cupped her hand with one hand as he took the other to his cock as she breathed with anticipation.

"Mmmm, do you feel how hard you make me?" He said softly

"I want...y.."

"Taste me." He said as he ran her hands through her hair as she undid his pants pushing them down as she smiled as she took him in her mouth as she felt Remus rip her panties as she let a moan escape her enveloped mouth before continuing to work Sirius's cock.

Sirius bit his lip as he gripped onto her head as he slowly began to fuck her face.

"God, Mooney, her mouth is incredible. Fuck her. I can see you want to, she wants it I can feel it, she just tightened around me just mentioning it."

Remus ran his fingers across her wet pussy lips as Hermione groaned.

"Do it Mooney, fuck her, you heard her, she loves it, being out her in the open, people watching her. Don't you."

Mmmm, please fu...hard...I...nee...hard." She said before Sirius began fucking her again. As he did Remus gripped onto her hips buried himself inside in one hard thrust. He grabbed her hair pulling her off Sirius and back into him as he growled into her ear.

"You want to be fucked hard witch, is that what you want." He breathed as he slid slowly out of her before slamming back into her as her mouth gaped open but no sound came out. Remus reached around and began to tease her clit with his hand as he continued fuck her hard and slow, knowing it would drive her crazy.

Sirius smirked with his cock in his hand. "I think she likes it Mooney." He commented as Hermione reached down to stroke him as he stood close to her.

"More...faster...please...mmmmm...god..I.."

"Uhhh, uh patience witch." He said as he spanked her hard as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

"I can't...wa...Remus...plea.."She begged as she squeezed her thighs together, anything to hurry the climbing orgasm that was building inside of her, but Remus was too quick for her as he forced her legs apart and pushed her forward to Sirius's cock as she slid it back into her mouth much to Sirius's delight.

Remus looked up and locked eyes with Sirius who nodded as they began to pick up the pace. Hermione moaned louder and louder as she soon felt the orgasm that had long been building inside of her take over her as her juices flooded Remus's hand and cock as both he and Sirius pulled out of her.

Sirius wasted no time in pressing her up against the wall as he leaned to her. "I can't wait to be inside of you witch. I'll have you flooding my cock, your thighs. I'll watch you scream my name as you come all over my hard cock as my cum runs down your leg." He said as one hand held her against the wall while the other slipped inside of her still sensitive pussy.

Hermione inhaled sharply as he moved around inside of her as she begun to move of one of her arms down.

"Uh, uh, arms stay there."

"Might have to use a sticking charm there." Commented Remus who was looking at her with a predatory glance.

"I kind of like when they fight." He smirked.

"Chains...restraints." She breathed as she enjoyed Sirius fingers still playing inside of her.

Sirius smirked at Remus. "Say something did you love."

"I...bound..." She breathed as Sirius slipped of her and was now pinning both her arms back to the wall.

"Use your words witch." He said as his hand rest on her neck

"Chain me...cuff me...restrain me...

"Seems our little witch likes to be restrained Remus.

"Oh..mmm and more..more.."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Mmm very sexy love, tell us what else you enjoy...He said squeezing her throat softly.

Hermione simply moaned as Remus pushed his large hand to her neck, squeezing harder as she choked. "Tell me witch...tell us." He demanded as his eyes were flashing amber.

"Sirius...fucking me...while you...fuck...Sirius..." She smiled as she breathed heavy as Mooney slowly let go over her throat and looked over at Sirius.

"I'm sure that can be arranged his said as he licked his lips predatorily, grabbing Sirius and kissing him hard.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione let her hands roam down her body, tweaking her nipples as her eyes remained on Remus as Sirius as she slipped one finger inside as she watched as Remus kissed Sirius deeper as Remus kept one hand on his neck and their mouths crushed together while the other hand ran down softly as Remus felt Sirius tremor at his touch. His hand continued down to Sirius's well formed arse. Hermione watched as Remus traced it softly before he spanked him hard, groans emitted from both Sirius and Hermione as Remus's hand made contact with his bare of skin.

Sirius reached out to grab Remus's hardening cock, but his hand was quickly stopped.

"No hands use that talented mouth of yours." He ordered pushing Sirius down onto his knees as he took Remus into his mouth as he whispered a spell and bound Sirius's hands behind his back.

Remus moaned as he filled his mouth as he let his head fall to the side and saw Hermione who was now three fingers deep inside her as her other hand was massaging her breast as she teased her nipple, her breath laboured. Remus smirked. He couldn't have her touching herself bringing herself to orgasm. He quickly whispered a spell and watched as Hermione's hands were ripped from her and bound one hand high by her head and the other low, just far enough so that she couldn't touch herself, he watched as the black silk tie covered her eyes. Hermione strained against her bindings as the darkness took her over.

She opened her mouth to speak but Remus was too fast he let himself slip from Sirius's mouth, who remained on his knees on the floor. He knew not to test Remus when he was like. He watched as Remus stood behind her grabbing her hair, exposing her neck as he breathed into her ear.

"Listen, do not speak. I do not want to her anything from you witch, nod if you understand." He asked Hermione as she nodded slowly as she breathed raggedly, scared but excited about what was to happen next.

"Good" He said smirking as he dipped his long finger into her wet snatch, she closed her eyes and bit her lip, trying to do whatever she could to cry out as his hand glided up and down and round and round as he whispered what he planned to do her which only made her wetter.

"Sirius, over here. Now." He said as he watched as Sirius moved to get up, but was stopped by his best mate's voice. "I didn't give you permission to stand Padfoot." He said as Sirius smirked crawling over to them.

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily not believing the scene that was unfolding in front of her and how much it was turning her on.

"Stand up and turn around."He said slowly as he dipped his fingers deeper into her, covering them with her juices. "Bend over." He said as Sirius did what he asked has he felt Remus run his hand over his hole covering with Hermione's juices.

"Mmmm, so tight, are you just as tight the last time we shagged Sirius." He asked as he continued to play with his arse as he reached around and began to rub his cock.

"I...you're...the only...one... Mooney..

Remus smirked as his kissed his back.

Hermione strained against her binds wanted to touch Sirius, Remus, hell both of them, she wanted both of them.

Remus turned to face the bound blindfolded young witch and chuckled. "Such need." He whispered as he pulled Sirius back to him as he let his cock slip in between his cheeks as he spanked him. Sirius let out a groan as Remus continued to stroke Sirius.

"Are you ready for me?" He whispered as he asked Sirius who simply nodded, enjoying the feeling of Remus's hands working him.

"Are you ready to be inside her? I can feel your cock, aching in my hands Padfoot. She is desperate, so wet. It was her juices you felt as I played with you."

Sirius groaned. "Fuck me Mooney, let me fuck her I need her, you...now." He said as he felt Remus's lips on his body.

"Walk." He said as stayed close to Sirius, his hands on his hips. Remus quickly whispered as spell releasing Hermione's arms from her current bindings and forcing them above her hand, her feet barely touching the floor as her blind fold remained in place.

"Remus what is g..." She began to speak but was quickly as a ball gag appeared in her mouth.

"I remember quite clearly no talking witch." He said as Sirius now stood in front of her. She could feel Sirius's breath on her.

Sirius's hand wrapped around her waist as he pulled her into him, she instinctively wrapped herself around his waist as he slipped into her wetness.

Hermione groaned as he expanded inside of her, reaching deeper each time.

"God baby, you're so tight, so wet, squeeze me, my cock, god, feels so..."He breathed as he felt Remus run his fingers over his whole before he rubbed his cock, lubricating it with the precum that had seeped out of the tip and began to slide into him. As he did he pulled Hermione closer, he needed to be deeper inside of her as Remus was deeper inside him.

They continued to fuck hard and faster, each thrust driving them to higher heights. Sirius could hear Hermione moaning and groaning.

"Remus.." He breathed as he felt him kiss his shoulder as he continued to fuck him.

"Take out her gag. Please... I want to hear her scream." He breathed.

Remus whispered as the gag disappeared as Hermione's voice filled the room.

"Sirius, Merlin, yes, god...so...fucking...deep...hard...fuck him...harder...yes.." She moaned as she pulled him closer. "Tearing me...apart...so...so...good...right..there...yes...yes..." She yelled as her body started to tremor.

"I'm cumming.. I'm cummm...god!" She grunted as her juices flowed onto Sirius's cock.

"Gods Hermione, I'm yes...I'm, you've got to let me...pull..out... I'm gonn.."

"Come inside me Sirius...I want to...feel..your...cum..inside...dripping..." She moaned as didn't relent on her grip as he stiffened as Hermione threw her head back as Sirius came hard inside of her.

Hermione unwrapped her feet from Sirius as he slid out of her. Collapsing to the floor as Remus slid slowly out of him. He quickly muttered a spell as Hermione dropped from her bindings onto the floor.

"Come here witch." He said as he leant down grabbing her chin as she took him into her mouth, use your hands. "That's it very good." He moaned softly as Sirius crawled up behind her and began to eat her pussy.

Her mouth vibrated on Remus's cock as he began to tongue her still sensitive pussy focusing on her g spot as she did. Each time he connected with it, she took Remus deeper into her mouth.

"That's it witch, good girl." He said as his body started to tremor as he removed himself from her mouth as he jerked his cock as began to cum all over her as she began to shake, grunting hard as she came in Sirius's mouth.

Remus bent down removing the blindfold and kissed her deeply.

"That was incredible. They way you fucked Sirius, took control." She smirked as Sirius slid up beside her and pulled her into a kiss.

"Now there's just one question left, who's going to clean me up?" She asked with a smile as Sirius and Remus looked as each other before crawling towards her.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus followed Sirius back the Floo, his eyes raking over his friend's muscular body as he dusted himself off. Sirius could feel Remus's eyes trailing over him and turned around to face his best friend, smirking as he walked backwards not taking his eyes off him as he slipped off his jacket.

"Tonight was incredible, she felt amazing, so tight, the way she clenched around my cock, begging for me." Said Sirius as he kept his eyes locked with Remus's as he tossed his jacket off to the side as he began to undo the buttons on his shirt one at a time as Remus smirked as he began to speak.

"Hmmm and did you forget how much you were begging for me to fuck you, while you had your cock buried deep inside the witch."

Sirius soon hit a wall behind and stopped and smirked as Remus closed in on him "No."

"No?" Queried Remus who let his eyes roam free as his hand trailed down Sirius's front.

"No, I forgot how hard you make me when you're fucking me with your big, hard cock and your hands are rubbing me, stroking me." He breathed as Remus reached out grabbing him by the waistband of his pants into a searing kiss, his hand reach into Sirius's wavy tresses as he pulled him closer as he growled causing them both to deepen the kiss, their hands undoing each other pants. Sirius took Remus's hand and placed it on his growing bulge as Remus's hand began moving up and down. Sirius groaned as he closed his eyes to enjoy the sensation.

"I'm going to enjoy fucking you." Breathed Sirius. "On your knees Mooney." He smiled as his best friend took his hardening cock into his mouth.

Meanwhile Hermione had returned back her flat completely satisfied with everything that had happened tonight at the club. She smiled as remembered how turned on she was watching Sirius and Remus together. You could tell this wasn't the first time they had had each other or a third witch with them. Then her mind went back to Bill and Charlie and how incredible they had felt together, she felt herself getting wet as she let her hand slip under her dress and into her back and pink lace boy shorts panties and the inside her. She worked her way up and down her slit, occasionally dipping deeper as she added another finger as she brought herself closer and closer to orgasm eventually crying out as she bit into her pillow as tremors took over her body. She smiled as she turned onto her side as she closed her eyes, satisfied.

The next few days Charlie had returned to Romania and was back to work, working with the dragons and while his body was there his mind was back in England as images of Hermione is assorted positions flashed through his mind. He imagined her back against the walls of cabins, her legs wrapped around his hips and he bit down on her neck as he pounded into her, her moans filling the cabin as she cried out begging for more. He'd spank her arse, grabbing onto her pulling her deeper into him as he came, unloading into her as they collapsed into each other.

Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the dragon's hot breath on his bare skin. He quickly moved his hand to his neck and face as grimaced.

"Oi Weasley, you right?" Came his supervisors voice

"Yeah, yeah.."

"Get yourself to the first aid tent, get yourself checked out."

"Yeah." Replied Charlie as he headed off

"And Weasley?"

"Yeah?" Stopped Charlie as he turned back around.

"Whatever's on your mind, get over it or do something about it."

Charlie smiled as he nodded. He was definitely going to do something about it, well after he headed to the first aid tent.

Back in England Hermione had been too busy with work to head to the club or reach out to anyone for sex; she had to take care of things of herself much to her disappointment.  
She heard a knock on her door. "Whatever it is it can wait til tomorrow. I'm heading home." She said without looking up and not realising that it was her former potions professor standing at her door.

"I'm afraid it can't wait Miss Granger as I am to be your escort tonight" He said as Hermione snapped her head up to watch him watching her with interest.

"What do you mean escort sir, escort me where?" She said as she began to pack up her things.

"The ministry function tonight Miss Granger, the one that will be starting momentarily. Now if you would you would hurry along and change into your dress robes we shall leave.  
"Uh..."

"What is it Miss Granger, you have never been short of a sentence before." He said.

"Well, it's just I don't have dress robes here and I..."

"For Merlin's sake Miss Granger." He said as he whipped his wand out and conjured a bag contained some dress robes. "Here." He said as he passed them over to her.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but the look from her former professor shut her up. She huffed and turned and headed towards the bathrooms to change. She hung up the dress and opened up the bag and couldn't believe what she saw. She quickly changed, not wanting to make him wait.

Hermione walked back across the room as Severus saw her he inhaled sharply a small smirk appeared upon his face. He had chosen well, the black and Slytherin green dress robes fitted her perfectly it had a corset waist with a lace overflow that hugged her figure perfectly.

"The robes needed to be Slytherin Green" She asked as she stood in front of Severus.  
"Well I do believe Miss Granger that I wasn't the one who forgot her dress robes."

"Well could you chan.."

" No, we are already late and we must be off." He said as he held out his arm with Hermione looping hers around his and they headed down to the gathering. "Why would I change the colour Miss Granger, these are Slytherin colours and as I am your companion for this evening it would be entirely inappropriate of me and you by extension to wear another colour other then green and black especially when you looking completely ravishing in them." He said, surprised at what he had said especially the last part.

Hermione smiled so hard as she tried not to laugh, it was completely unlike her potions professor to speak like this, but between this and the dress robes, which was almost a gothic dress with the tight corset like waist and the fact that it was perfect she was going to get some answers as they approached the party.

"Professor..."

"You may call me Severus Miss Granger. I haven't been your Professor in quite some time."'

"I'm sorry sir" She said testing to see how he'd react in which he smirked as she corrected herself...I mean Severus.'

"Are you so much of a people pleaser Miss Granger that you must call me sir?" He asked as he bore deep into her eyes.'

"I think you already know how much of a pleaser I can be (pause) sir." She smirked softly.

With raised eyebrow he pulled her close to him, their stomach, hips and thighs pressed together as they began to dance.

"Tell me Miss Granger, how a witch such as brilliant as you forgets about this party." He asked as his hands trailed down her sides and rested on her hips  
"I was busy. I forgot...I..

"Hmmm..how interesting and what exactly would cause you to do such a thing."

Hermione thought to herself. "Well if one is to be honest sir your voice causes me to think of nothing but you and me what I'd like you to...no need you to do to me. God his voice was turning her on, that deep English baritone.

"I'm waiting for your answer Miss Granger" He said as he pulled her tighter against him as she inhaled his scented deeply. He chuckled softly. "Well it would appear you see something you like.

Hermione smiled as she turned her face upwards to study his as she let her. "And you Professor? Do you see something you like?" She asked. "I mean you must between the dress and...panties, they changed colour when I put them on

"You have no idea what you are asking here girl" He whispered softly as his knee shifted on leg forward to part her legs slightly

She leaned up as close as she could to his ear. "I know exactly what I want Professor." She said as their eyes met.

Severus looked down at her "Close your eyes and just listen, just feel." He said as fingertips ran circles over her hips.

"I remember watching you in library researching so intently, nothing could distract you. I couldn't tell you how many times I came to the library to watch you.

"You were always so lost in your own mind too distracted by the war to be consumed by the pleasures of the flesh. I watched you each time your hands glided over roughness of the parchment with such softness, such delicacy. I longed for you to touch me the same way you do your books.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to have my hands, my hard cock exploring you, wanting you, wanting to take your hands and explore your body together as my cock slips inside you, filling you completely. Can you imagine that Miss Granger, my hard cock filling your wet centre, sliding into you, the perfect fit" He whispered as she felt his hands began to softly trace around her body from her neck down her pert breasts as continued to whisper in her ear his hands moved from her waist to her arse as he massaged them softly as she bit her lip, doing her best not to moan.

"I want to get you out of this dress, sliding it off your shoulders and down off your curves. I'd push your knickers out of the way slipping my fingers into you. So wet." He murmured as he moved them to the music.  
Severus's lips teased over her neck as he continued to tease her "Then I'd slip my hard cock into you while my other teases your clit, can you feel it."  
"Yes" She shuddered against him.

"You'll squeeze my cock as I keep on fucking you, deeper and deeper and."

"Ohhhhh..mm." Whimpered Hermione as her body began to tremor as she gripped onto Severus and moaned into his chest as she breathed hard as Severus tried to steady her.  
"We should go." She whispered.

Severus smirked.  
"Keen for some further education Miss Granger." He asked as he looked down on her with black eyes  
"Hmm, well we can't well take of that here can we?" She commented as she looked down. "Oh and Severus if you wanted to shag you should have just asked." She said as she apparated them both away.


End file.
